


The Doctors In The Asylum

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: When Tim Said Yes [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Crane was in Arkham again. </p><p>This wasn't a new occurrence, he had been taken back to the asylum by the Bat and Robin many times before. All of the bigger players have. </p><p>---</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctors In The Asylum

Doctor Crane was in Arkham again. 

This wasn't a new occurrence, he had been taken back to the asylum by the Bat and Robin many times before. All of the bigger players have. 

\---

And this was not the first time he had been handed over to doctors, the doctors were unfamiliar as they held no interest to him. 

However it was the first time in a long time he was faced with a blond woman smiling happily at him in the inmates collective common room. 

Harley was kept in mostly in isolation cells, the doctors and guards fearing for the Jokers influence being passed on by her and her own skills as a doctor. 

"Hiya Doc!"

It was nice to be addressed as the doctor he is.

Even i it was jut doc. 

It still made him smile. 

\---

Doctor Crane didn't notice him for a while though. 

\---

He would even admit that he wouldn't have seen the boy at all if it wasn't for the fact Harley fussed over him like a protective mother. 

Or that Ivy kept the other inmates and the doctors away for as long as possible. 

\---

He was small. 

But his eyes were blue, blue, blue. 

And intelligent. 

Far more intelligent than many, of not all of the professors and doctors he knows. 

 

\---

His name was Timothy. Tim. 

\---

He was seven and a half years old when he met Doctor Crane. 

He was seven and a half years old when Uncle Jones broke out of Arkham. 

He was seven and a half years old when he was taken away with his Aunt Harley and Aunt Ivy. 

Away from Arkham. 

He was seven and a half years old when his Uncle scared the bad doctor. 

He was seven and a half years old when his Uncle scare the bad doctor to death. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the how how Tim met the Gotham rogues fics.


End file.
